Gumball Watterson
Gumball is a twelve-year-old, light brilliant bluish cyan, male cat that goes to Elmore J http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Elmore_Junior_High http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Elmore_Junior_High http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Elmore_Junior_High http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Elmore_Junior_High http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Elmore_Junior_High unior High with his pet fish/adopted brother/best friend Darwin and his little sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simians class and he's also her least favorite student. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is in Miss Simian's class as well. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, lazy, optimistic, and very mischevious cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to put them right with somewhat stupid schemes, which usually gets him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes turn out, his naive optimism stops him from learning any important lessons in life. The only thing he learns from his mistakes is how to make more. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to acknowledge that he is being teased, which may mean that he is too optimistic and positive to notice most negative things around him. He is also quite cowardly, as seen in The GI and The Painting and many other episodes. He has a big ego (apparently, a big head, too!) and it is where he is most sensitive. He is usually positive on all matters concerning him, and generally doesn't pay attention to anything else. Trivia Gumball can't catch anything that is thrown to him when he wants to catch it. Gumball HATES watching the shopping channel, as shown in The Laziest. Gumball is shown to be a horrible liar on numerous occasions. According to a writer on the show, "Gumball Watterson" isn't Gumball's full name. Although Gumball has six whiskers, only five of them are visible most of the time. This is most likely done to prevent Gumball from looking too much like his mother (Nicole's six whiskers are always visible). Gumball's name is a reference to the candy "Gumball". Gumball is a child character voiced by an voice actor of his age group rather than of an adult. Gumball's ears sometimes droop down when his mood is neutral, when he's "thinking" etc. Gumball has very sharp claws and can be used as weapons as revealed in the Picnic but probably doesn't know how or never has used them in a fight. Gumball also can make a accurate cat meow, despite the fact that he was trying to roar like a lion. In The Picnic, it is revealed that Gumball does have a wild side of being a cat, as most cats (mainly cheetahs and pumas) do.﻿ Quotes Gumball: "I think cheese is better than cake, because you can have cheesecake, but you can't have cakecheese!" Gumball: up a large hill using a tricycle borrowed from a little girl "Gosh darn it!" Gumball: "79% of stair accidents happen on the stairs." Gumball: "Nobody cares about the summer of '83!" Gumball: up Darwin "It's better to have loved, and watched that love burn before your very eyes, than to have never loved at all." Gumball: "Save yourself! There's no time for me!" Gumball: Robinson is slowly parking behind a car while Gumball believes that he is being run over "I just saw my life flash before my eyes! And it's boring!" Gumball: "Welcome home, Mr. Robinson! I booby-trapped your front door!" Gumball: reading a letter that states Gaylord Robinson will be assassinated at the talent show "This is terrible! No, wait, this is what I've been waiting for!" Gumball: at a squirrel "There is no happy place!" Gumball: "Hey Penny, I love you. Your painting! I love your painting!" Gumball: "I love you! ...what did I say that for?!" Gumball : Number!!!! Gumball : Penny's note "Will you be the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich?" Gumball: Do you know when i look like a loser? i look at this. Category:Hero Category:Animal Category:Comedy Category:Cats